


Lost and Found

by Garcia_Allen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Sense8, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 05, Pre-Slash, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo is a sensate but is activated by the Dread Doctors, and he accidentally activated Liam, but all these are not that important anyway, but more like Sense2, it's sort of Sense8 AU, so he doesn't have a cluster, who doesn't have a cluster either
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: Liam第一次见到Theo，是在他14岁那年的夏天。————————————————————Liam first met Theo in the summer when he was 14.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall & Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lost and Found (English Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667933) by [Garcia_Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen)



> 借用了一些超感猎杀的设定，但看剧已经是好久之前了，有些用词可能会不太准确
> 
> 写得很混乱
> 
> 基本上是想到哪写到哪
> 
> 所有你觉得不合理的地方就是真的不合理

【1】

Liam第一次见到Theo，是在他14岁那年的夏天。

一开始只是突然间从他眼前闪过的场景，似乎近在眼前，那样的真实，犹如置身其中。说真的，看见一个被束缚带绑在手术台上，看上去和他差不多大的男孩绝对不是什么非常好玩的景象。男孩像是在尖叫，又像是在嘶吼，他的眼睛发着光，如同烈日般的金黄，随着无声的叫喊半张开的嘴里露出了几颗锋利的尖牙。事后回想起来，那个手术台带有着一种强烈的蒸汽朋克风格，但在最初的那个夜晚，他缩在床铺间，沉默地注视着顶灯亮起的昏黄灯光，睁着眼做了一个又一个的噩梦。

他就这样被卷进了整个荒诞的事件，与对方真正的交谈发生在几天之后的一个清晨。

“操，”当Liam迷糊间从被窝里抬起头来，就看见之前的那个男孩，不，也许称之为少年会更加适当，正站在自己的床头，用一副见了鬼的表情看着他，嘴里咕哝着“不可能，这根本说不通。”

“什么鬼？”他现在完全清醒了，条件反射地用被子把自己武装起来，“你是谁——不，你是什么东西？你为什么会在我家？”

“澄清一下，笨蛋，我并不是真的在你家。”随着对方话语的落下，Liam只觉得眼前的景象在骤然间发生了变化——由杂乱的房间变为了郁郁葱葱的树林，见鬼，他甚至能闻到青草和泥土的味道，微风轻拂皮肤时的触感，与午后透过枝桠洒落于手臂上的阳光。

“…Holy Fuck．”

“这是一种双向的链接，共享感官，”少年在他身边坐下，用一种几乎敬畏的语气继续道，“我创造了你。”

“……嗯？”Liam没能跟上对方的思路，他正是充满好奇心的年纪，之前的恐惧在寥寥数语后逐渐化为了由衷的困惑，“跟之前你被绑在手术台上有关吗？”

“可能吧，”少年似乎僵硬了一瞬，“用‘激活’这个词可能会更准确，我唤醒了你。你是个超感者，就像我一样。”

“超感者？”Liam若有所思地重复了一遍这个单词，“我也会像你一样长出尖牙和爪子吗？”

“不，”对方迅速地接了口，“那就是另一个故事了。”

Liam看出了他的防备，决心将话题转移到自己感兴趣的另一个区域：“你之前为什么说这不可能？”

“我不认为自己有能力唤醒他人，”少年说，“作为一个超感者来说，我太年轻了，而且我不是通过正常渠道被唤醒的，这可能限制了我的能力。而的确是这样，我没有属于自己的族群（cluster），你也没有。”

“族群？你多大了？”

“16，一般来讲，超感者会形成8人一组的群体，被同时唤醒。不过这对我们来说并不重要。”

少年像是不再愿意多加解释，只是道：“你不能告诉任何人关于我的事，关于我们的链接。”

Liam听出了他声音中的谨慎，点了点头。

“对了，我是Liam，Liam Dunbar，你呢？”

“Theo… Raeken—”最后的尾音突兀地消失在了空气里。

链接断了。

【2】

等下次再见到Theo，Liam发现自己坐在一辆皮卡里，控制台上的时钟显示着此刻正值深夜，后面的货厢里用黑袋子好像装着什么东西。

“我们要去哪？”

“你也好，kid，”开着车的Theo瞥了他一眼，以一种欢快的语气说出了惊人的话语，“抛尸的路上，对埋尸有什么建议吗？”

“什么？？？”Liam觉得自己受到了巨大的惊吓，“这是什么糟糕的玩笑吗？”

“你猜？”Theo挑起了一边的眉毛，“或许我是个变态杀手之类的人物？”

“这绝对说得通，”Liam说，“我甚至还没上高中，就已经参与到犯罪活动之中了。”

“恭喜，”Theo假模假样地祝贺道，“欢迎来到我操蛋的生活。”

“讲真，这又和那个手术台有关吗？”

“是也不是，”Theo的声音绷紧了，“别问了，你知道的越少，存活的几率才会越高，我认真的。回家吧，Liam，睡一觉，玩你的Xbox或者随便什么其他的玩意儿去虚度你的暑假，你不应该来见我。”

“我没有要求得到这种链接！”怒火开始在他的体内悄然蔓延开来，“是你创造了它，这意味着我们现在是同一条绳子上的蚂蚱！我总会知道你在做什么的，你不可能永远瞒着我！”

“是啊，我是在对你负责，”Theo用一种平淡的语调说，从水杯架的塑料杯中拿出了一粒黑色的胶囊，“这意味着我在尽最大限度地保证你的安全。”他吞下了胶囊。

“Shit！！！”Liam发现自己回到了空荡荡的卧室，迟钝地意识到了那颗胶囊的作用，满腔的怒火无处发泄，终是一拳砸在了床头柜上。

【3】

暑假的时光像是飞逝而过，Liam成了德文福徳的高一新生，穿着滑稽的制服，打着可笑的领带，Theo也在这几个月间毫无踪迹，几乎像是另一个荒唐的梦境。唯一值得欣慰的，是他成功进入了学校的长曲棍球队，并成为了赛季中的首发球员。

然而他们从赛季初就开始连接失利。他得了几张红牌，队里的气氛也越发低迷，冲突逐渐累积，最后宣泄而出——那个所谓的“动物园事件”。

以Brett为首的其他队员们，将他推进了废弃动物园里的一间笼子里，他不记得自己究竟是怎么从奋力反抗到终是停止挣扎，泪水在眼眶里打转，却依旧倔强地没有落下。恍惚间，好像有什么其他的人掌控了他的身体……他好像听见了Theo的声音，还有混合在咆哮之中的低声威胁，他发誓自己听出了“狼人”这个单词……

当他再次醒来的时候，他发现自己回到了家中的卧室，而Theo正靠在对面的墙上。

“你好，kid，好久不见，”Theo嘲弄地说，“我怎么能放心让你一个人待着呢？”

“咳、咳，”Liam徒劳地清了清嗓子，哑声问道，“我似乎听见了……狼人？”

“Well，狼人是真实存在的，超自然生物是真实存在的，你好，我也是真实存在的，开心了吗？”

Liam眨了眨眼：“你是说……Brett是狼人，而且你也是？”

“不，那个操蛋的小鬼是狼人，而我是某种疯狂科学家创造出来的实验产物，就像你最开始看到的手术台，那确实是一次手术。”

“……哇哦。”

“唯物主义的世界观有受到冲击吗？”

Liam笑了起来，无意间又牵动了伤口，发出了一道轻微的吸气声：“我们之间的链接就已经够奇怪的了。我很高兴你又回来了。”

“你是我身边唯一的正常人，虽然你的智商有点低下，”Theo装模作样地叹了口气，忽视了他不满的抱怨声，“我自然是不会放手的。”

少年停顿了半晌，又再次轻声开口：“睡吧，Liam，明天又会是新的一天。”

【4】

两人见面的频率开始渐渐频繁，Liam也终于有机会拜访了恐怖博士——那些疯狂科学家们——的地下实验室，那是个意外，但不可否认地给他留下了极大的心理阴影，在Theo“我早就说过了吧”的背景音里，抱着马桶吐出了当天吃下的所有东西。

“……这就是你生活的地方？”Liam疲惫地问。

“Jesus，这只是一个实验室，Liam，我们在这里大概只待了六个月，他们还有很多个其他的实验室，和更多暂时还活着或者已经死掉的实验品。”

“你之前说过……你就是被他们激活的？这种实验，你不可能是自愿跟他们走的。”

Theo嘴角的假笑消失了。“第一个问题，是的，后面那个不是问题的问题，我们今天不谈这个。恐怖博士，他们不是超感者，但他们完全有能力发现你，不要跟我在实验室里有任何的互动，就算你出现在那里，马上断开链接，我会去找你的。向我保证。”

“我保证。”Liam点了点头。

Theo对于见面地点的选择大多是在户外，Liam猜测可能实验室总是建在荒僻的角落。他们会分享食物，分享Liam的Xbox，偶尔Theo还会帮他辅导作业，甚至代他考过一次生物。除了在长曲棍球场上持续地坐冷板凳，生活好像并没有太大的起伏，直到他因为另一张红牌砸了教练的车。

“你刻的这句话使得整个行动幼稚上了一个新的高度，”Theo根本没有费心阻拦他，而是在一旁歪着脑袋评论道，“‘这都是你的错’，完全破坏了你砸出的美感。你毁灭了艺术。”

“别说了，”Liam红了脸，冷静下来之后他的内心充满了懊悔，“我完蛋了。明天早上我就会被踢出学校，天啊，我还没满15岁我就已经失去了未来。”

“别那么戏剧化，”Theo还在微笑，“你还可以去比肯山高中，和你最好的朋友Mason在一起。”

行吧，这的确是他的未来。公立的比肯山高中和私立的德文福徳全然不同，他更喜欢这里的氛围，而且还有着Mason。

然而，那时的他还没有料到，这又是另一个麻烦的开端。

当他被一个叫做Sean的雪怪从屋顶扔下去的时候，Theo抓住了他的一只手臂，却又在看到Scott的那一瞬间突兀地僵住。Scott咬住他的手臂，疼痛顺着伤口传达到大脑的刹那，他听见Theo喊出了一个名字，声音很低，像是呢喃。

他没有错过对方脸上那个痛苦到近乎怀念的表情。

“Scotty．”

【5】

在Theo身边待久了，想要糊弄Scott和Stiles自然是小菜一碟。他惊奇地扭了扭已经恢复如初的脚踝，加快了向家冲刺的速度。

“恭喜你，你现在是个狼人了。”Theo在他身边说，对方的神情已经恢复了正常，像是又戴回了那个惯常的面具。

“你认识Scott，”他肯定地猜测，“还有Stiles。”

“我建议你更关心一下自己的身体状况，”Theo没有回答他的问题，在沉默了几秒之后又叹了口气，“我小时候住在这里，住在比肯山。但那已经是很多年前了，我已经被这个城镇所遗忘。”

“但你没有遗忘这里。”

“这又有什么关系呢，Liam，我变了，这里也变了，你也变了。”

Liam意识到了对方确实不想提起往事，喘了口气，决定顺着台阶，将注意力集中在自己身上：“所以我现在的确也有尖牙和爪子了。”

“是的，”Theo说，“但我必须要提醒你一点，明天就是满月了，你需要有一个支柱来支撑自己，让自己不至于失去控制，不过你不可能在明天之前成功，在这一点上你可以相信Scott，虽然他们大概会把你绑起来。”

“支柱？”Liam问，“具体是什么？你的支柱又是什么？”

“一个人、一件事物、一段回忆、一条咒语……任何对你有用的东西，”Theo顿了顿，“我的话，是我自己。”

“你自己？”

“只有自己永远不会背叛。”他的声音里包含了很多Liam没能弄懂的东西。

接下来的日子就如同一晃而过的虚影。

他设法撑过了第一个满月，但随即发现自己被卷进了死亡名单的危机之中。同学里混进了职业杀手，名单上的赏金一次次地增加，还有狂暴战士，好吧，他有着很多关于他们的梦境。

Theo像是很忙，总是来了又迅速离去，只是在可行的范围内给了他最大限度的支持。Liam觉得他是在逃避，逃避那些他还没准备好面对的东西。

在第二个满月，在那辆开向墨西哥的面包车里，在Derek和Stiles各自提供的咒语声中，被满月影响的头脑却像是在突然间豁然开朗， **任何有用的东西** ，对方的声音像是还回荡在耳边，刺进掌心的爪子开始缓慢回缩，他眨了眨已经变回了蓝色的眼睛。

在那一刻，他心中所想的全是Theo。

【6】

从墨西哥回来之后的有一天，他在图书馆里做着历史课的项目，意外地在一张多年前的旧报纸上找到了Raeken相关的报道。

 _失踪女童的尸体在保护区的小河边被找到_ ，Liam读着标题，注意到下方内容里Tara Raeken的名字。

这就是Theo离开的原因吗？

“嘿，”他被搭在肩膀上的手吓了一跳，“你在干什么？”

“Scott，你吓到我了，”他随口抱怨道，还是没能熟练地使用自己的狼人感官，“历史课的作业。”

Scott低头扫了一眼摊开在桌面上的报纸：“这是Tara？”

“你认识她？”

“是的……我是他弟弟的朋友，”Scott说，“你知道我和Stiles的关系，但在当时，我们有三个人。”

“三个人？”

可能是他的语气过于震惊，他的Alpha笑了一声，停顿了一会儿，又露出了一个有些悲伤的表情：“他比我和Stiles要小一点，就像是我们的一个小弟弟，因为先天性心脏病的原因，他的身体不太好，但他是我们当中最淘气的一个。他是第一个叫我‘Scotty’的人。”

“那他们，Raeken一家……是在Tara死后搬走了？”Liam小心翼翼地问，想起了Theo在医院天台上泄露出的那一丝情绪。

“是的，我后来再也没见过他，”Scott轻柔地说，“我不知道他是不是还活着，但我希望他能过得安好。”

“你们在说什么？”刚从门口进来的Stiles插了话，他看了看报纸，又瞥了一眼Scott的表情，“啊，Theo，那个忘恩负义的小东西，明明说好了会打电话回来，却从此再没了消息。”

“你当时在电话旁边等了整整一年。”Scott打趣道。

“你还好意思说啊Scotty，”Stiles迅速反驳，“几年前Melissa说想要换电话号码的时候，是谁哭喊着拼命阻止她的？”

“我那时才14岁！”

Liam听着两人的拌嘴，笑着摇了摇头，目光却在不经意间掠过了靠在墙角的Theo。

他想知道对方究竟听到了多少。

“对不起两位，我得走了。”他将书本文具胡乱地塞回书包里，追着从门后消失的Theo跑了出去。

又是那一片熟悉的树林，Theo正倚在一块半人高的石头上，垂着头，嘴巴抿得很紧，但Liam注意到了对方泛红的眼眶。

他不知道该怎么去安慰对方，最后决定跟随心中所想，走上前，凭着满腔的冲动抱住了Theo。

怀中人僵硬的身躯一点又一点地放松了下来。

“如果你想的话，你可以哭出来的。”他轻声说。

Theo没有搭腔，在半晌的沉默后伸手回抱住了Liam，开口时还带着一点儿鼻音：“Liam，你想听一个故事吗？”

就是在那一天，Liam知道了Theo拥有着一颗属于自己姐姐的心脏。

【7】

于新学年开始的前一晚在学校见到Theo，一开始Liam还以为只是两人间的又一次拜访，直到自己后知后觉地意识到，似乎在场的所有人都能看见他。

对方在离开前给了Liam一个wink，而在Scott他们进图书馆做一些高四专属的秘密仪式的时候，他跟着Theo的踪迹来到了保护区的边缘。

“天啊，你是真的！”Liam惊呼出声。

Theo抱着臂，挑起了眉毛：“我一直都是真的。”

“但你就在这儿，就在我的眼前，”他语无伦次地说，“……我可以抱抱你吗？”

“你还需要我的允许吗？”

Liam将自己埋进了这个已经日渐熟悉的怀抱里，满足地叹了口气：“恐怖博士那边呢，他们怎么会放你回来？”

“是的，他们来比肯山了，这是我之后，也是你们之后要必须面对的问题，”Theo撇了撇嘴，“我们真的要在这里谈论这个话题吗？”

“那你为什么会回来？这里面一定有你的手笔。”

Theo揉了揉他的脑袋，放缓了语气：“因为……

“Liam，我想要回家。”

「END」


End file.
